


I wish I had found you before Him [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik has Issues, Fix-It, Hurt/confort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	I wish I had found you before Him [fanart]

A small fanart that came after seeing the trailer of X-Men Apocalypse ...  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151212123342708814.jpg.html)


End file.
